


Je Ne Suis Pas un Sot, je Vous Aime Vraiment

by ZeraHenna



Category: VillFandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, god damn it, hhhhh, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ah, there really isn’t much to say</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dearie really it’s okay</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know how it works</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m here even though it hurts</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m not a fool, I just really really...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Ne Suis Pas un Sot, je Vous Aime Vraiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lampy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampy/gifts).



Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really

 

I’m tellin’ you tips and tricks

You call me at night wonderin’ if your doin’ it right

I don’t know why but I sit and try

Just for you

 

Shes slow and thick, but I gotta give credit;

She really likes you

She makes you smile like sunshine, you’re happy all the time

I gotta remind myself it’s not me that makes you crack a smile 

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really*

 

My deflects must really work,

‘Cause I’m digging my own grave

And my heart really hurts

But for you, I’ll do anything

 

I need to keep you by my side

Ever since you’ve left that night

I didn’t care that you poisoned them

I needed you there and you left then

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really*

 

I knew you from the start,

and when you stopped and stared

My heart soared away from earth

What did you do to me, I want to be free

 

I tried to make it clear,

Tried to tell you how I wanted more

But then she got near

I had to hide it, all my despair

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really*

 

You’re both idiots I swear

The way you circled each other made me want to rip my hair

You’re both so hopeless 

If she were me, you’d be in my bed in a heart beat

 

I don’t want you to think it hurts too much

Because even if we’re just friends

I don’t think I can give us up

I’m sorry, I just can’t let you go

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really*

 

You’re beautiful and lovely

I can’t count how many times I’ve told you this

I meant every word

3,472 compliments that I’ve never missed

 

Sometimes it’s painfully obvious

I can see the uncertainty in her eyes and I bathe in it

She doesn’t know, but her self conscious does

It makes me giddy when I think of it

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really*

 

Your happiness makes me leave it be

You should see yourself, smiling

I know that if it were me

Maybe you’d not be so happy

 

So I’ll endure the looks, not directed at me

The touches, not on my body

The phone calls, not about us

Everything under the sun is for you

 

*Ah, there really isn’t much to say

Dearie really it’s okay

I know how it works

I’m here even though it hurts

I’m not a fool, I just really really

Love you*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the devil.
> 
> ....And I apologize.


End file.
